deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheBonparte/"Commanding on the Europa-ean fields" Erwin Rommel vs Welkin Gunther
The Second Great War...An event that spreads across fiction, whether it's taken in a much more light hearted turn or it's taken to be as bloody and brutal like the war actually was. Sometimes the fictional version is mostly the same, some times it is completely different with new nations, ideologies, continents, etc. Fictional or not, World War II is always remembered as a war with heroes, commanders and rebels that fought for their nation till the very end... Erwin Rommel, the legend and pride of the Wehrmact, dragging himself from the trenches of the First World War, all the way through Belgium to Africa. VS Welkin Gunther, The 2nd Lieutenant fighting for the freedom of Gallia. It's time we found out... WHO IS DEADLIEST! 'Brief History of the Two Warriors' 'Erwin Rommel:' Erwin Rommel ''', nicknamed '''Desert Fox, was a German Field Marshal of World War II and Commander of the Afrika Korps. Sent in primarily to stabilize a military situation instigated by the Italians, Rommel stopped the British advances and started to push them back. Rampaging across North Africa, Rommel was ultimately defeated by Bernard Montgomery at the battle of El Alamein. He later played a minor role in trying to hold back the Allied Invasion of Normandy. Rommel was generally regarded by his enemies as a humane and professional officer, though he still facilitated Nazi successes throughout the war. His postwar legacy has remained highly controversial. Rommel was implicated in the aftermath of the 20 July bomb plot to assassinate Hitler, although no concrete evidence was ever discovered that directly tied Rommel with the incident. The Führer, suspicious and mad at this point, chose to eliminate him quietly. In exchange for the protection of his family, Rommel agreed to commit suicide by cyanide pill on October 14th, 1944. 'Welkin Gunther:' Welkin Gunther was born in the small town of Bruhl, the son of the First Europan War hero and General Belgen Gunther. He enrolled in a university to study natural science, and while there decided to focus his secondary military education on tanks. After the Second Europan War broke out, he left school to help his adopted sister, Isara, pack up and flee the advancing Empire. The Empire attacked as he was doing so; after fighting through the initial wave, he took command of his father's tank, the Edelweiss, and bought time until the town fell after an artillery bombardment. Welkin was then conscripted as a Second Lieutenant, and placed in charge of Squad 7 of the Gallian Militia, and was allowed to keep command of his tank. He won the respect of his men by leading successful and inventive campaigns against the Empire. One such battle was in the Barious Desert, where he ran into the Maximilian, Crown Prince of the Empire, and his durable, massive tank, the Batomys. After a long struggle, Squad 7 took the tank out of action. After several successful operations, Welkin and Squad 7 were sent on a suicide mission to reclaim a strongpoint that guarded the Empire's sea supply lines. Despite the mission's success, his sister lost her life in the battle. With morale at an all-time low, Squad 7 was ordered to retake Bruhl, Welkin's hometown. With that boost in motivation, Welkin was then deployed to Naggiar Plains. After stopping an artillery barrage Squad 7 held off Selvaria Bles, a Valkyria who entered the battlefield after single-handedly destroying a Gallian tank regiment, long enough to complete their objective. Despite Alicia - his Sergeant and love interest - receiving an injury and subsequently awakening as a Valkyria, the operation was a success. Later, Welkin would lead Squad 7 on another suicide mission to reclaim a border fort that would fully cut Imperial supply lines. They took a frontal assault as a diversion to allow a train filled with explosives to blow a hole in the entrance, and they then funneled in. They took the base with an all-out assault on its defenses, and captured Selvaria Bles; the general sacrificed her life to set off her Last Flame, which obliterated the fort. Maximilian took advantage of the situation and unleashed the Marmota, a massive armored vehicle that bulldozed all in its path. After trying and failing to stop the Marmota with traps, Maximilian takes the Gallian capital and a superweapon hidden within. Welkin and Squad 7 lead an assault to disable the Marmota, succeeding and eventualy vanquishing Maximillian himself, who used technology to replicate the powers of a Valkyria. He retired from the Gallian Militia as the small nation's part in the war came to a close, a decorated war hero and still a Second Lieutenant. 'Troops and Armor of the Warriors' 'The Wehrmacht:' Standard Infantry(x5)= STG44 and Stielhandgranate Muzzle Velocity 685 m/s (2,247 ft/s) Round 7.92x33mm Kurz Weight 4.62 kg (10.2 lb) with empty magazine 5.22 kg (11.5 lb) with loaded magazine Length 940 mm (37 in) Barrel Length 419 mm (16.5 in) Action Gas-operated, tilting bolt Rate of Fire 550-600 rounds/min Range 300 m automatic 600 m semi-automatic Weight 595g Charge trinitrotoluene (TNT) Blast Radius 12-14 yards |-|Anti-Armor(x5)= Panzerschreck Muzzle Velocity 110m/s (360 ft/s) Round 88 mm Weight 11 kilograms (24 lb) empty (RPzB 54) Length 164 centimetres (5.38 ft) Range 150 m |-|Machine-Gunners(x5)= MG 42 Muzzle Velocity 755 m/s (2,477 ft/s) Round 7.92×57mm Mauser Weight 11.57 kg (25.51 lb) Length 1,120 mm (44 in) Barrel Length 533 mm (21.0 in) Action Recoil-operated, roller-locked Rate of Fire 1,200 rounds/min (varied between 900–1,500 rounds/min with different bolts Range 1,000 m |-|Panzer III(x3)= 75mm Tank Gun 7.92mm MG34 Machine Gun Armor of the Tank Ausf A-C: 15 mm all around Ausf D-G: 30 mm all around Ausf J+: 50 mm all around |-|Panzer IV= 75mm Tank Gun 7.92mm MG34 Machine Gun Armor of the Tank Hull front: 80 mm (3.1 in) Hull side (upper and lower): 30 mm (1.2 in) Hull rear (upper and lower): 20 mm (0.79 in) Hull roof and floor: 10 mm (0.39 in) Schürzen: 5 mm (0.20 in) to 8 mm (0.31 in)4 Turret front: 50 mm (2.0 in) Turret side and rear: 30 mm (1.2 in) Turret roof: 10 mm (0.39 in) 'Squad 7:' Scouts(x5)= Gallian-A and B-Type Hand Grenade Length: 997 mm (39.2 in) Barrel Length: 560 mm (22 in) Weight: 4.6 kg (10.1 lb) Round: 7.92 mm Effective Range: 400 m (437.4 yd) Magazine: 7-round box magazine Fire: Semi-Automatic Weight: 720 g (1.6 lb) High-Explosive |-|Lancers(x5)= Theimer Anti-Tank Lance Length: 3.2 m (10.6 ft) Weight: 18.1 kg (39.9 lb) Round: 141 mm explosive warhead Effective Range: 600 m (656.2 yd) Magazine: 1 explosive warhead Fire: Single shot; spring-launched, rocket-propelled |-|Shocktroopers(x5)= Mag-MXX Weight: 10.6 lbs Length: 992 mm Cartridge: 9 mm Effective Range: 200 meters Feed System: 20-round magazine Auto |-|Light Tank(x3)= Breda 24/75mm PaK Cannon Armor Piercing Erma 7.92mm Machine Gun Armor of the Tank Sloped, Thick Armor Plate |-|Edelwiess= Theimer 48/88mm KwK Armor Piercing Anti-Personel Mortar ISARA Smoke Rounds Armor of the Tank Sloped, Thick Steel Plating 'Battle Enviornment' ' ' The Battle will take place in a destroyed, barren and beaten down city. With the wide amount of space it holds, our competitors can both gain advantages over each other in the city. Overall, the setting is fitting for the battle at hand....As we deal with a gruesome battle in the midst of the second great war. 'Notes' *'19 vs 19 Battle' *'Voting will be from the 12th to the 21st of November.' *'Around 7 sentences is fine, as long as I can read it.' *'You may add your own x-factors and take on the enviornment if you'd like to be creative.' Category:Blog posts